Past Present Future
by Hell Boy right hand of doom
Summary: Raven is madly in love with BB but nobody knows it. BB thinks hes not good enough for the team so he leaves. Raven's past comes to haunt her and she writes to BB to come back when the team finds out where hes at. When thats taken cared of BB's past comes
1. Chapter 1

Past Present Future

Raven is madly in love with BB but nobody knows it. BB thinks hes not good enough for the team so he leaves. Raven's past comes to haunt her and she writes to BB to come back when the team finds out where hes at. When thats taken cared of BB's past comes to haunt him. BB&Rae Rob&Star Cy&Jinx.

'Why must this must be so diffacult? I admitted to myself that I am madly in love with him but he doesn't know it. Maybe thats why I feel so weird still. Maybe I'll tell him tomarrow morrning.' Raven thought as she fake read a book witch she did often watching Beast Boy play video games.

"Hay guys you won't belive what I found." Beast Boy just walked in the main room where the titans spent most of there off time. Robin and Cyborg was playing game station while Starfire cheered on Robin witch losses every time.

"What is it friend?" Starfire looked over at Beast Boy and as did the others.

"Ya man what so important to make me stop kicking Robin's butt?" Cyborg smiled at Robin and in return gave him a death glare.

"What is it?" Robin mumbled. Raven said nothing but gave him a look to make it quick.

"I found this cool book that talks!" When Raven heard this somthing in her mind snaped.

"You found a talking book. You went in my room without my permission and took the book that I hate so much and you thought it was cool?" Raven picked Beast Boy up with her powers and threw him against the wall before anybody could do anything. Raven turned and walked out of the room towards hers.

"Friend are you ok?" Starfire asked to Beast Boy as Robin and Cyborg not moving from their places and went back to the game station. Beast Boy did not respond. "Friend are you ok?" Starfire asked louder but still got no response. "Friends Beast Boy is damaged." Starfire found some blood on the wall.

"BB's head must of hit the piture when he was thrown aginst the wall." Robin rushed over to Starfire with Cyborg at his side. "Lets get him to the med lab." Robin orderd in a not caring voice. Starfire didn't notice but Cyborg did.

"Man hes his friend too." Cyborg leading the way while Starfire carried him there and Robin stayed behind to clean up the mess.

"What do you mean Cyborg?" Starfire asked not knowing what hes talking about.

"Robin just acted like he doesn't care about BB. Starfire it was in his tone. Listen to the way he said it." Cyborg opened the doors and Starfire thought about what Cyborg said and she remember how Robin said it.

"Friend after we take care of Beast Boy we will take care of Robin and then comfert Raven." Starfire said lookingat the acoma layed Beast Boy.

"Ya Star lets do that. BB will be fine now." Cyborg said clunching his fists. Starfire and Cyborg left the med lab to find Robin but found Raven crying. 'Raven never crys. Somthings up.' Cyborg thought.

"Whats wrong friend? Why are you sad?" Starfire asked Raven putting a hand on her sholder.

"Ya Raven whats wrong?" Cyborg sat down on the other side of her.

"Its B-beast Boy. He never went in my room. He never got that hateful book." Raven put her hands up to her hands up to her face and sobbed harder. "I hurt him for no reason. I checked my trunk and it was untuched." Raven continued to sobb.

"Um Raven its ok we all make mastakes. Besides I patched him up but hes sleeping still." Cyborg rubbed her back.

"Yes friend. Beast Boy is resting." Starfire smiled.

"Can I go see him?" Raven looked up at Cyborg and Starfire.

"Of course friend." Starfire answered before Cyborg could.

"Thanks." Raven said got up and left and went down to the med lab.

"Come on Star we got to give bird boy a good talking." Cyborg said and helped her up and went to find Robin. Raven found the doors that went in the med lab. She went threw them and found Beast Boy lieing on a bed not moveing with some machians hooked up to his shirtless chest and bandaged head.

"Beast Boy I'm so sorry." Raven locked the door and went over to him. Her hands glowed white with healing magic. The cut on the back of his head healed quickly. Beast Boy I don't know if you can hear me or not I love you. I did since our little trip to my mind. I had a hard time to admittedt but I did. I love you Beast Boy." Tears pouring out of her eyes. She climbed in the bed with him wrapping her arms around him burrying her head in his chest. She sent a mental note to Cyborg telling him that she was staying the night there and not to disturb her. "Beast Boy please be ok." Raven took a deep breath of his sent and fell asleep.

Mean while in hell. Rospution had made an agreement. "You are my new master." Rospution said bowing to Trigon.

"Good now good find me another way to go to Earth." Trigon said giveing Rospution life and all of his magic restored.

"You won't be disapointed master."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh I can sence him. Rospution is back. Why won't he just stay freakin dead?" Hell Boy woke up from a nap.

"Whats wrong Red?" Liz rubbed his back.

"Rosputions back. I had a vision." He rubbed his temleps. Being the right hand of doom was tuff when your the one thats unlocks Opacolips and other great evil. "I think we'll find him in Jump City. I don't know why but its like I'm being pulled there. I didn't even know there was a Jump City. Damn visions."

"Hay come on we can take him. We'll just get John and Abe and we'll do this without anyone else knowing since John runs the place now." She gave him a peck on the cheak.

"Good now lets go get our tools ready." Hell Boy walked over to his gun safe got his very big revolver.

In Titans tower Raven woke up by something moveing underneth her. She opened her eyes to find Beast Boy wake and trying to get out of bed. She emedietly got up and rolled off of the bed and hit the floor with a thud."Oohh." Raven moaned and made Beast Boy come fully awake.

"What Raven what are you doing on the floor and why am I in the med lab?" Beast Boy asked with a monotone voice that surprised Raven.

"Um I kinda threw you in a wall. Uhh sorry." Raven blushed looking at the floor. 'That was a close one I think he bought it. I hope he remembers why I did it so I don't have to lie.' Raven was staring out in space but was brought back by Beast Boy's voice.

"Well nexted time when I say I found a book that could talk don't take it the wrong way. And its not the one you thought." Beast Boy got up and walked by Raven. His voice did not change. 'Whats wrong with him? Why is he acting so much like ---- me? He's acting like me? But why? It must of happend when I threw him.' Raven was once again lost in her thoughts.

"Raven why is the door locked?" Beast Boy's cold voice came and it made Raven shiver.

"I ah locked it so that I wouldn't be interupted healing your head. You got a bad cut on the back of your head." Raven returned in her own cold voice.

"Hmm so unlock the door then. I need some brekfeast and then I need to go train." Beast Boy pointed towards the door.

"Sure." Raven walked over to the door placed her hand over the panel and the door opend. Beast Boy just walked out without a thank you. "I think I broke Beast Boy." Raven went to the kiction to see that it was early morning and Robin was in there with Beast Boy. 'Um Robin can I talk to you?" Raven was a bit shaky seeing Beast Boy makeing REAL BACON.

"Sure." Robin walked over to Raven and she lead him in the hall so nobody would hear them. "What is it Raven?"

"I think I broke Beast Boy. Hes been acting like well me. Robin can I tell you something important. You can't tell no one. If you do I'll sent you to another world where Starfire can't even help you." She lookd Robin in the eyes.

"Um ok." Robin said shaking.

"I'm madly in love with Beast Boy but I think I broke him. I can't think what I would do if I don't get cheerd up by him when I feel down." Raven's eyes started to water. Robin saw this and somthing inside clicked in him.

"I have an idea." Robin walked in the kiction to find a giant pile a bacon on the table. "Um Beast Boy you feeling ok? You made bacon." Robin looked behind the pile to see Beast Boy cooking some tofo.

"I thought I'd be nice and besides I won't eat meat. And can I talk to you after brekfeast?" Beast Boy got a plate put his tofo on it and went to the table to eat.

"Um sure, and thanks for the food." Robin walked out to Raven. "I think hes fine but he said that was being nice but he wants to talk to me. I think I'll sent him on a vaction. You want to go with him?" Robin saw the glitter in her eyes when he said that.

"Thank you Robin. Your right hes just probable mad at me right now." Raven went in the kiction to get some herbal tea. She expected to have Beast Boy make a joke to start the morning but no joke came. Beast Boy just sat there and ate his tofo not looking up. 'Why isn't he makeing a joke about something right now? Probable because its just Robin him and me.' Raven made her tea and went over to the table to wait for the rest to come. Robin got a handful of bacon and left for the TV. When Robin finished Beast Boy walked over to him.

"Robin you remember when you went to train when the True Master?" Beast Boy asked in the same monotone as he did when he talked to Raven.

"Ya, why?"

"Tell where the True Master is please. I need to have a little vaction from fighting crime and nobody is going to come with me." Beast Boy relpied.

"Um if thats what you want the True Master is on the other side of the world. I'll book you a flight there and then go to the village nexted to the mountians. It is't far from the airport. You can't take anything with you on the trial. When do you want to leave?" Robin asked happy to have one less annoying green monster around. Even though hes hurt his head and is not normal. Raven heard the entire conversation and was very angery at Robin.

"I wish to leave now. I'll leave as soon as the others wake up so they know here I'm going." Beast Boy went to his room to start packing.

"WHAT WAS THAT. YOU SAID I WAS GOING WITH HIM. WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM GO ALONE? HIS HEAD IS STILL HURT." Raven yelled at Robin. Cyborg and Starfire just walked in.

"Hay whats all the yelling about?" Cyborg and Starfire eyeing Robin.

"Yes friends. What is up with the yelling?" Starfire asked as well.

"You'll find out when Beast Boy comes back from packing." Raven stomped out of the room with four red eyes.

"Ok so where is BB going?" Cyborg now saw the bacon and ran for it.

"Where is our dear friend going?" Starfire asked with a worryed look on her face.

"Beast Boy is going to the True Master like I did not to long ago." Robin rubbed the back of his head. "Hay I was nice to him like you guys told me yesturday." Robin held his hands up in defens.

"Good but why was Raven angery?" Starfire asked still looking Robin in the eye.

"I don't know. Raven's unpredictable." Robin went over to Cyborg to join him but Starfire had other plans. Before Starfire got to turn around Beast Boy was on the entercom.

"All Titans please go to the main room emedetly." Beast Boy was at the computer with a small bag at his side and nobody saw him come in. Raven came in and then all of the Titans gatherd around him. "Guys I'm going away for a few weeks to collect my head. Robin do you have my plane tickets ready?"

"I got your plane ready when I was eating the bacon you cooked. All you have to do is just go there. They'll know who you are." Robin turned around and went back to what was left of the bacon.

"Hay man you don't have to leave. We'll be nicer to ya. Isn't that right Robin?" Cyborg yelling across the room.

"Ya what ever." He mumbled.

"Friend please don't go. We will miss you. Starfire pleaded.

"Please Beast Boy. Don't go. What if somthing bad happends to you while your alone." Raven pleaded to Beast Boy to stay but he didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry Raven but I HAVE to do this. I don't care how sorry you are for yesturday. I'm going." Beast Boy turned and walked out the door to go to the airport.

"Wesker. We have found him. Hes in a group called the Teen Titans."

"Good. Now did you get Steve. I have a little project called the "Nemesis" project for him and I want to see my new virus at work. Umbrella may be gone but I have made a new one. Hahahaha." Wesker laughed. "Now Garfield. Since your my best creation ever. I want to see if your better than Nemesis."


	3. Chapter 3

"Um John I need to talk to you about something." Hell Boy waved at him with his stone hand.

"Ya what is it Hell?" John was doing paper work.

"It Rospution. Hes back. I can sence him. And I sence him in a place called Jump City." Hell Boy looked John in the eyes.

John could see haterd in them.

"We'll go soon. Lets wait a few weeks ok. The public isn't as kind now days." John said and turned back to head for his office.

"Thanks." Was all Hell Boy said.

Beast Boy just arrived at the other side of the world. "Now I have to head towards those mountains." Beast Boy looked out the window towards the mountains.

"Are you going to the village over there?" A elderly voice came from behind him.

"Wha... Uh ya." Beast Boy said turning around to find an old woman that had some old clothes on. "I'm looking for the true master."

"Ah you are looking for the True Master then you must take a certin trail where you must defeat the beasr, snake, and monkey. I'll take you to the village if you like." The old woman waited for his respones.

"Thanks." Beast Boy bowed.

"Come then we have a long walk." She pointed to a cart full of turnips. She motioned him towards the other handle on the cart to help pull it. "What are you to bussiesy to help an old woman?" She looked at him with a questioned face.

"Here I have a better idea." Beast Boy put his pack and the old woman in the cart. Then he turned into a gorilla and carried them towards the mountains.

"Well that was faster than I thought it would take." The old woman said getting out of the cart. Here you'll need to leave everything you have behind." Then she gave him white clothes and pointed towards a hut where he could change.

"Can I keep this picture with me?" He held it out to her. It was a picture of him and Raven at the park. His hand was around her sholders and she was pushing him away. The old woman took the picture and looked at it.

"Is this someone special?" She asked.

"You could say that." He said snatching the picture putting it in his pocket. "So wheres the trail?"

"Your path begins there." She pointed to a red geat way leading to a dirt path. "And one more thing one might want to get to the top before dark."

"Why?"

"Its easyer to see the path." The old woman walked off.

"Great well I better get started." Beast Boy turned into a cheeta and ran threw the gate way and found a river with a bear blocking the way.

"Ah I guess you want to get to train with the true master. To get past the river you must get past me." The bear said looking at Beast Boy. "You have an odd color skin."

"And you talk." Beast Boy turning into a elephant and tackling the bear sending him in the water.

"YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME SO FAST. YOU CAN TURN INTO OTHER ANIMALS. You may pass." The bear bowed his head getting out of the water. Beast Boy just turned into a cheeta again and ran up the path.

Meanhile back at the tower total chaos was going on. Raven wouldn't speak to anyone nor would she show up for training. She spent most of her time in her room or Beast Boy's room. Raven missed Beast Boy and has only been one day so far. 'I wished he never lefted.' Raven powted on his bed.

"I belive that Raven has got the love sick for friend Beast Boy." Starfire was talking to Robin and Cyborg in the common room. It was obvious to her and Cyborg that she was in love with their little missing green friend. Robin never told because he knew what Raven would do to him if he did.

"So when do you think BB will come back?" Cyborg asked Robin with a look that your going to tell or die.

"Well He has to beat three animals before he can start training her the True Master. So its hard telling." Robin walked out of the room.

"Man I hope the grass stain knows what hes doing." Cyborg patted Starfire on the back.

"Cyborg what is wrong with Robin? Hes never been like this." Starfire looked up at Cyborg with watery eyes.

"I don't know. I think it has to do with Slade still being out there." Cyborg walked off to find Robin.

Beast Boy just came to a dead end. "Great now what do I do?" He looked up and decided to climb. He turned to a monkey and started to climb very fast. He was about half way up when a found the old woman. "How did you get up here?" Beast Boy rested nexted to her.

"The same as you did. I climbed." She replyed.

"Man this is tuff." Beast Boy let out a deep breath.

"Wesker what are you doing to me?" Steve moaned in pain.

"Why I'm just putting you threw a little experimant. You are now called Nemesis." Wesker walked up to Steve witch was tyed down to a table. "Your mutating into the most powerful creature in the world." Wesker smaked Steve in the head to knock him out. "Continue with the ejections."


	4. Chapter 4

"Your nexted challange is that way." The old woman pointed towards a cave.

"Ok thanks." Beast Boy got up and headed towards the cave. 'Man I'd never thought I'd be able to hear what people say we your in acoma. I thought it was just a myth but I guess I was wrong. Raven's in love with me. Who would have thought. But I love Terra not Raven. Then again Terra's dead and Raven's full of life and won't betray me or the team. Wow this cave is pretty dark.' Beast Boy was lost in thought due to the darkness of the cave then he saw some light. Candle light. He walked up to the candle. "Hello is anyone here?" His voice echoed there the cave.

"Yess. If you wish to go on then you must catch me." A giant snake apeared in the candle light across from Beast Boy. He noticed that the snake was blind. And had a cloak on.

"Your blind. I'd beat you easy." Beast Boy looked at the snakes eyes. The snake took its cloak off wipping it around the candle blowing out the flame.

"There now we're even." The snake moved and Beast Boy could hear this easy due to his animal blood. He morphed into a bat and used his radar and found the snake easly but the snake would not hold still. It leaped from spot to spot makeing Beast Boy angery. He then morphed into a cheeta and jumped aginst the wall and pounched on the every end of the snakes tail making it screem in pain. "You may procced." The snake opend a door for Beast Boy when he got off of the snake.

"Sorry for hurting you but you wouldn't hold still long enough for me to grab you." Beast Boy ran out the door.

"Apolagy taken." The snake said as Beast Boy exited. He ran up the mountian and saw that he had a lot of day light left. 'A breake is needed.' He thought as he sat down nexted to a tree and dozzed off only to be awakend by a monkey. "What do you want?" He said in a tyred voice.

"I'm just curious of who you are. You must be very strong to beat the bear and the snake in such short time. The last one that made it this far had a mask and was very tyred as well but went on but he didn't get here untill sunset. He was so seryious." The monkey laughed.

"Ya that was Robin. Hes always like that." Beast Boy sat up looking at the monkey's small body.

"You know the last one. Then are you here to see the True Master so you can defeat him?" The monkey asked him.

"Know. But I did hear about the True Master from him. I'm here because I need to think some things over and to get stronger. You see I'm part of a team that fights crime. I had a little accident with one of my team mates and she said that she was sorry when I was in acoma and for some reason I heard it and somthing in me just broke. I started to act cold towards everyone. I thought about what I do and I relized that I need to learn how to fight because I'm the one who gets there butt kicked around a lot. Non Robin was being a total jerk towrads me and so here I am. Thinking things over about the girl that loves me and train with the True Master and I kinda need the alone time from them to think." Beast Boy then handed him the picture that he had been carrying around. "Thats the girl. Her name is Raven." Then monkey looked at the picture and laughed. "Whats so funny?" Beast Boy demanded.

"If she's the one that loves you then why is she pshing you away in this photo?" Beast Boy grabbed the picture quikly.

"She doesn't like being in around a lot of people." He put the picture back in his pocket. "I need to think a little more because I WAS in love with another." Beast Boy explained to the mokey about Terra.

Meanwhile back at the tower Raven finaly decieded to come out of hideing. She looked like crap. She hasen't eaten all day or drink any of her tea. 'I can feel something. Somthing bad. But what is it?' Raven thought as she went to the kiction to get something to eat.

"Hay Rae. What happening?" Cyborg's voice came from behind her. Sh turned around to look him in the eyes with her hood off. He jumped in fear at what he saw. "Raven you look like crap. You should get some rest." Cyborg noticed that she had a tear stained face. "I know you miss him. And we all know you love him. And No Robin didn't tell us. We kinda of figured it out on our own. You know Starfire loves Robin right?" Cyborg trying to cheer her up like Beast Boy would but it had the opposite effect.

"Just leave me alone." She said and turned back to find something to eat. Cyborg did as he was told and left the room to leave Raven by herself in the kiction. "Beast Boy please come back to me."

Beast Boy just got done explaining tto the monkey about Terra. "Well she's gone and this one is still here and she really loves you if you speak the truth about how much she hated the betrayer I mean Terra. Now would you like some tea before we fight?" The monkey asked Beast Boy.

"I guess I could try some." Beast Boy said getting up. He looked up at the sky to see that he wasted half of the day with the monkey. "Hay um could you make it quick becuse I need to have a place for the night." Beast Boy looked down to find a monkey with two tea cups in his hands.

"Heres your tea kind one." The monkey gave himthe tea and to his surprise. Beast Boy chuged it down. "Youmust have been thristy to drink it like that."

"It was really good. So where do we fight?" The monkey finishing his tea walked over to a small drop off with bambo sticking out.

"We fight here if you want to train with the True Master." The monkey jumped out and landed on one of the bambo sticks. 'Well if bird boy can do it so can I.' Beast Boy thought turning into a falcon for great speeds and took off high in the sky. "Hay get down here if you want to beat me." Beast Boy did just that. He swoped down and at incredabale speeds and hit the monkey with his head pushing the both of them to the otherside of the bambo stick bridge. The monkey got up to see that Beast Boy had morphed back to his human form and was on his stomach. "Monkey see monkey do. Monkey make a foul of you." The monkey grabbed a bambo and pulled it down and released it when Beast Boy got up. Smack it hit him right on the head making him angery and have a very bad head ach.

"You will pay for that." He growed in a deep low voice that not even Beast Boy reconized. "He morphed into a cheeta and sprung at the monkey then morphed into a bear and hit the monkey hard in the stomach. Knocking him out and to the other side of the bambo stick bridge. Beast Boy quickly ran over to the monkeys side to only see that he just had the breath knocked out of him.

"You may pass." The monkey grunted.

"Sorry about that but you made me mad." Beast Boy helped the monkey to his feet.

"Thank you kind one but you need to go and train with the True Master." The monkey waved Beast Boy off. He went back to walking the path. He reached a stair case that lead to a house. 'Must be were the True Master lives.' He thought and ran up the steps. When he got to the top he saw someone that was setting the house on fire.

"If the True Master won't train me then the True Master will perish." Said the person that Beast Boy after hearing this takled him in bear form knocking him unconscious. Beast Boy then jumped threw a window and found the old woman tied up.

"Whats a nice old lady like you being tied up in a place like this?" He joked as he untied the half conscious old woman. "There now lets get you out of here." He picked her up and jumped out the same window he came in.

"You foul why did you save her?" A voice demanded ffrom behind them. Beast Boy turned around to come face to face with the man that started the fire. He was bald and was clearly Asian.

"Why did you try to kill the True Master?"

"She would not train me." The man said. "And now you will both suffer the same fate." He charged at Beast Boy but Beast Boy was quicker. He morphed into a cheeta and sprung the the mans head where he was unprotected. Smack. Beast Boy hit the man in the head knocking unconcsious again. The monkey and the bear appeared and took him off of the mountian.

"Who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked the old woman while she recoverd.

"He did not make it up the mountian on his own." The old woman replied.

"So your the True Master. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." The True Master said smiling.

"Um what about your home here? Its gone now." Beast Boy said looking at the burned up house remains.

"What oh that I don't live here I live in the village. It makes a nice get away though. So lets start your trainning." The old woman said takeiong a fighters stance. Beast Boy smiled and did the same.

Its been a week and Beast Boy had thought about what to do when he got back. 'I'll give Raven a try.' He tought watching the sunset. 'I'll have to get her something. But what?' His thoughts was interupted by the True Master.

"What are you thinking about young warrior?" She asked sitting nexted to him.

"Well remember that picture I showed you a week ago? I've desided to go out with her but I think I need to get her something. But I don't know what." He said looking out at what was left of the sun.

"Hmm I might have something to take care of that." She said and walked off leaveing Beast Boy alone with his thoughts again. It wasn't long that she came back with a small box. "Here young one. Love should not be ignored." Handing him the box.

"What is it?" He said opening the box.

"My husband gave it to me before he died. It has no more use to me so you can have it."

"Thank you True Master." Beast Boy hunged her.

"Wesker the mutating is almost done."

"Good. Soon Garfield soon. Your in one hell of a fight. Steve is no longer Steve. Your friend that excaped with a long time ago. Hes now my pet."


	5. Chapter 5

"Young warrior your time here is up. I have nothing else to teach you." The True Master got up from her chair.

"It is so I'm done and I can go back? This is unexpected but I can go home and talk to Raven then." Beast Boy got up to go change into his uniform.

"Young one this arrived for you earlyer. I belive it is from your Raven." The True Master handed him a letter.

"When did it arrive?" He asked sticking a hand out of the doorway for the letter and the fact that hes half naked.

"Yestarday." She replied. "And before you go way would you please tell me why your green and can turn into animals." This was a tuchy subject for Beast Boy and the True Master knew it. Stepping out in his uniform.

"I got sick when I was younger and my parents cured me. But I have this as a gift and a curse." Beast Boy lowerd his head just enough so that the True Master could not see his watery eyes.

"What does your letter say?" The True Master quickly changed the subject. Beast Boy opened and read the letter.

"Oh crap. She thinks theres a great evil comeing after her or something like that. I better leave now. Thank you for everything." Beast Boy bowed a took off for the airport that was several miles away in cheeta form. 'Hold on Raven I'm coming.'

Back in Jump City Hell Boy, and Liz has just found Rospution. "Hay old man how many times do you have to die so that you'll stay dead?" Hell Boy yelled.

"Don't you know child? I'm emortal. I always come back. But I have a new manter."

"And who would that be?" Liz yell charging and hands of blue fire.

"That be Trigon. And since his daughter has closed his gate you are going to open it. Remember that your the right hand of doom. Theres always some kind of evil that your the key to with a little preswashion." Rospution laughed.

"Titans go!" A voice came threw the fog.

"Ya yes the Titans. I was told that you would come. Serya!" Rospution engufed all of the titans in a bubble and threw them at Hell Boy, and Liz.

"Oh crap." Hell Boy runs backwards trying to dodge them with Liz behind him.

"Ahh." Robin landed on Starfire while Raven landed on Liz and Cyborg landed on Hell Boy.

"Foolish young ones. You can't beat me." Rospution got ready to attack again.

"Oh but I can." Came a voice from the sky.

"I don't think so." But Rospution was to slow. The person or animal came stright down on him hitting him on the head and landing on its feet. 'A green gorilla. That means. Beast Boy's back.' Raven thought.

"You green freak. You will pay." Rosputin yelled at Beast Boy getting up. This made Beast Boy angery. Very angery. He let all of his anger out when he saw Raven on the ground looking up at him. His hair grew long all over his body and his belt shot off. His eyes became white and his fangs grew. He was now the beast within.

"Um we might want to take a few steps back now." Cyborg said getting off of Hell Boy and taking a few steps back. Blushing Robin got off of Starfire witch was blushing as well joining Cyborg. Raven knew what to do and pulled Liz with her.

"Thanks for the help." Liz said dusting her pants.

"Whats the problem. Hes green, big and hairy. What could happen?" Just as Hell Boy said that they all heard a yell and saw green flashes going around Rospution.

"Hold still you little green menis."

"Thats my green menis your talking about." Raven yell at Rospution with four red eyes. Taking his eyes off of Beast Boy for one moment cost him another hit in the head by a very hairy fist.

"Hay leave some for me." Hell Boy ran towards the dazed Rospution and hitting him in the stomach with his stone fist.

"Uah I'll leave you for now childern but I'll be back." Rospution faded in the air.

"Damn I hate it when he does that." Hell Boy Looked for what was Beast Boy but couldn't find him. Beast Boy was nexted to Raven getting his ear scratchd.

"Hay nice fighting kid." This brought Beast Boy back to his normal self. His uniform was ripped do to the morphing of the beast and was now unconscious.

"Lets get him back to the tower and get the introdections do there." Robin orderd.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok who are you guys and whos was that guy out there?" Robin questiond Hell Boy and Liz.

"I'm Liz and this is my husband Hell Boy." Everyone's jaw hit the floor when they heard husband. Not likeing the silence.

"I'm Robin thats Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, And Beast Boy." Robin pointing to each member of the titans.

"Hows your green friend?" Hell Boy took well notice that Beast Boy was starting to move on the couch. Everyone turned to see if he was wake.

"Did we get him?" He asked with his eyes closed. No one didn't noticed but Hell Boy that Raven was by his side the hole time they left the fight.

"Sorry kid but no." Hell Boy said to him before Robin could. Raven storked his hair to let him know that she was there. "Raven... Is that a red monkey?" He said opening his eyes looking at Hell Boy. Hell Boy's most famous hated words.

"Whats up with people calling me a red monkey!" He said angerly turning around.

"You are not a red monkey yes?" "Ya thats what I thought." Cyborg and Starfire was on the same page about Hell Boy.

"No I'm a demon people, not a monkey! Now back to what we was saying. That man is Rospution." Hell Boy was cut off by Raven.

"Wasn't he shot, clubed, posined, and drowned like a long time ago?"

"Ya and you missed some present things to. If he releases a little creature called Samiel the Desonet One we're in trouble. But as far as I know theres know way to bring that damn thing back. Hes going to use me to open a gate for Trigon." Everyone gasped at this.

"Hay didn't we take care of him already?" Cyborg asked scratching his head.

"Appearently we didn't get the job done." Robin said in his normal I'm the leader voice.

"Be careful. Rospution plays dirty." Liz shouk her head remembering what happend last time. Rospution used her to get to Hell Boy.

"Hes going to come back soon so we better get ready for the unexpected. But do we have a away to capture his soul? Its the only way to get rid of him for good." Hell Boy said hopeing that there be a way. Eveyone was taken back by this and turned to Raven for an answer.

"Um yes but its a tricky spell. I have all of the ingredients to cast and keep the soul in but..." Raven didn't want to finish the sentence but Hell Boy did it for her.

"It takes your soul with it."

"No it uses your life force so we need to weaken him before I cast it." Raven put her hood back up to hide the tears.

"You mean when I cast the spell." Hell Boy walked over to Raven and put his normal hand on her sholder. "Someone told me that your in love and besides. I've got more than any of you kids." Hell Boy said feeling tryomphit.

"You can casat magic?" Beast Boy asked nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Ya I AM the right hand of doom." Holding up his stone right hand.

"Good now Raven. You go make what ever needs to be done. The rest of us are going to plan on how to attack him." Robin orderd to everyone.

"Beast Boy is comeing with me." Raven said walking to the door not turning her back waiting for her green love machien.

"Um before he says it I want to say it. He he he he Iook its Beast BOY and Hell BOY. The green elf and the red monkey." Cyborg yelled makeing Robin Starfire Liz and even Raven laughing and makeing two every angery super heros. Of course two girls calmed them down. Raven kissing BEast Boy on the cheak and Liz kissing Hell Boy on his cheak.

"We have to get revange before I leave." Hell Boy wispered to Beast Boy nodding in agreement. Beast Boy then turned to go with Raven for what ever she wanted and Hell Boy stayed to plan the attack.


End file.
